The Hunt - Part 2
by Schweighsr
Summary: Julian and Cash try to teach Sasha how to Hunt mortal prey.


All the characters in the following story are owned by Spelling Television Inc. [A subsidiary of Spelling Entertainment Group Inc.]. Vampire: The Masquerade is owned by Mark Rein*Hagan/White Wolf Publishing. My use is in no way a challenge to their copyrights. 

The story and events are mine. 

If you have any comments, please send them to: Schweighsr @ aol.com 

The Hunt By Kelly Schweighauser 

Part the Second 

"Charles?" Karen called through her brother's apartment door. "Are you home?" She knocked again, wondering if he was at work. He had such odd shifts. 

The door opened and Charles stood there bleary eyed in his pajamas and robe. "Karen? What's up? You okay?" 

Karen clutched her portfolio to her chest protectively and blinked at her brother. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were asleep," she apologized. It was the middle of the afternoon after all. "I didn't mean to wake you up." 

" 'S'okay," Charles yawned. "C'mon in. I had to get up to go to work in an hour anyway." 

Charles' apartment was neat and tidy, with no hint of the chaos that dominated her place. Only his uniform, hanging in a dry cleaning bag on the bedroom door marred the perfection. It didn't even look as if anyone lived here, Karen thought. 

"You want a drink?" Charles offered her. She shook her head He disappeared into the kitchen and emerged a moment later with an orange juice. That was so like him, no coffee for Charles. What a Boy Scout, she thought disgustedly. 

Karen perched on the sofa. "I need your help," she began anxiously. She had practiced a speech a dozen times in the car on the way over, and that was all she remembered. "I really need your help." 

Charles looked concerned. "You're not in any kind of trouble, are you? I know Mom's been worried about you." 

"No, no," Karen rushed. "I'm not in any kind of trouble at all. I need you to help me find somebody. A guy." 

"Your boyfriend skipped out on you?" Comprehension crossed Charles face. "Karen you're not... pregnant, are you?" 

"God, no!" Karen snapped. "That is so like you Chuck! You always think the worst possible thing of me. I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not a little girl any more." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Charles insisted. "I just... Okay... Who is this guy you're looking for." 

"I don't know his name," Karen confessed. 

"Where did you meet him?" Charles asked. 

In my bedroom, Karen thought. "I don't remember," is what she said. 

"You don't know his name, and you don't remember where you met him," Charles tugged at his ear. "You're not giving me a lot to work with here, Kar. Does he go to Berkeley?" 

"I don't think so," Karen answered. 

"I don't think I'm going to be able to find him for you Karen," Charles said. "What do you know about him?" 

Karen grimaced and washed her hands in her lap. "He likes my photographs," she whispered. 

Charles shrugged and turned away. "I like your pictures, Mom likes your pictures, your professors like your pictures," he threw his hands up in the air. "What is so special about this guy? Why do you want to find him?" 

"I'm in love with him," Karen confessed. "I don't even know who he is, but I know that I love him. And I think he loves me too." 

"Karen," Charles moaned. "Oh, Karen, don't do this." 

"It's not some school-girl fantasy," Karen insisted. "He's real. And he loves me, I know it. I do!" 

"I've seen him," she continued, trying to calm herself. "At a couple of the school art exhibitions. And a couple of times when Jackie and Lynda and I went out clubbing, I think. I think he's been watching me, but he's too shy to actually talk to me." 

"He's been stalking you," Charles corrected. "Some guy has been stalking you, and you want to meet him." 

"It's not like that," Karen retorted. "Okay," Charles threw up his hands for peace. "Next time you go where you think he is, I'll go with you. You can point him out, and I'll talk to him." 

That was the absolutely last thing Karen wanted. "No!" She cried, before thinking. 

"Karen," Charles began. He had that older brother lecturing tone in his voice. She hated when he talked to her like that. 

"I have his picture," Karen blurted. She hadn't actually meant to give Charles the photograph, except as a last resort. He'd probably misunderstand. She hesitated, then handed her brother a copy of the picture she'd taken. 

"This is the guy?" Charles asked, examining it. 

"Yeah," Karen nodded. "His hair is actually darker than that. And I think the flash startled him, that's why his eyes look yellow." 

Charles looked closer at the picture. "Karen, this is a bedroom! Are you telling me this freak broke in to your room?" 

"Well," she stammered. She'd been afraid he'd notice that. 

He snatched the picture away from her and stood up. "I'll get this guy, Kar. I'm going to put him in jail for hassling you. As soon as I get into the precinct this afternoon..." 

"I don't want you to arrest him," Karen wailed. "It's not like that at all! He loves me, Chuck. He's like a secret admirer...." 

"Karen," Charles said in that awful older brother tone of voice. "I am doing this for your own good." 

"I should have known you wouldn't understand. I hate you!" Karen leapt up from the couch and ran out of the apartment door. 

********** 

After diner Frank and Lillie walked down to the Embarcadero and looked out across the bay at the lights from Oakland and Berkeley. Lillie slid her hand into his, and Frank was surprised at it's warmth. 

"You have somebody before you came over?" he asked, stroking the back of her fingers. 

Lillie looked at him from the corner of her eye as if wondering how to answer. "I did say that I'd eaten, Frank," she responded quietly. 

"Maybe I'm jealous," Frank smiled, and was pleased when she smiled back. "How often do you have to, uh," he asked. "You know." 

"Can't we talk about something else?" Lillie sighed. "Just for a little while?" 

"Yeah, sure," Frank agreed. She'd already explained so much to him. He shouldn't be resentful that she wouldn't tell him any more secrets of the Kindred society. 

"You're probably going think I'm being silly," Lillie ducked her head a little. "But I'd like to pretend, just for tonight, that I'm not Kindred. That I am a living, breathing woman out with a living, breathing man." 

Frank pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'd like that, too," he told her. 

"It's such a beautiful night," Lillie rested her head against his shoulder. "Can you smell the salt in the air?" 

"Yeah, I like living around here," Frank told her. "It gets a little loud, and there are tourists everywhere, but there is no where else like North Beach." 

"Tell me about yourself, Frank," Lillie demanded. "All I know about you is that you are a police officer and where you live. What do you do, what do you want, what do you dream? I want to know everything." 

So Frank told her about his ambitions with the Department and how he went to school nights to get his degree so he could make Detective. And how he never thought he could make it past the Sergeant's Exam. He told her how he found his apartment while investigating a missing person case, and how he liked living within walking distance of everything. He told her about how he loved Chinatown and the Marina, and about Perry Rapallo who'd taken him out on his speedboat and how they'd nearly capsized when they got too close to a freighter. 

Lillie talked about trying to book a rock group named "White Chocolate" into one of her clubs and the trouble she had with their agent. She told him how her chef at Dockside was always threatening to quit and how the last day manager of the Blue Moon Saloon turned out to be a drug addict. He laughed at her stories of dealing with drunken customers until his sides ached. 

They didn't get back to his apartment until the bells of Saints Peter and Paul began to chime Three A.M.. 

"Do you want to come up?" Frank asked her, when they reached his building. "I don't think I should," Lillie shook her head. "Can I see you again?" 

"I think I'd like that," Frank told her and was surprised to find he meant it. "Can I come by the club tomorrow?" 

"I'd like that very much," Lillie leaned forward and kissed him briefly. Her lips were cold. "Good night, Frank. Sweet dreams." 

"Good night, Lillie," Frank answered. He had the feeling that all his dreams would be of her. 

********** 

"Cameron," Julian said quietly as the Conclave disbanded. "May I speak to you privately?" 

Lillie and Daedalus eyed the Brujah Primogen speculatively. Julian's dislike for the Clan as a whole and Cameron in particular was well known. It was apparent that both wanted to stay and watch the proceedings. It was equally obvious that Cameron wanted to leave. The idea of being alone with the Prince plainly wasn't Brujah's idea of a pleasant pastime. 

But one didn't refuse an invitation from the Prince, so Cameron bowed his head and waited while the others filed out of Julian's office. Julian waited for Cash to close the door behind him before he began. 

"I want to talk about Sasha," Julian said coolly. "I am concerned about her well-being." 

"She is Brujah," Cameron countered. "We take care of our own. I realize that she is your descendant, but surely you do not intend to interfere with the way I run my Clan?" 

"Are you aware that Sasha does not know how to Hunt?" Julian asked. 

Surprise showed plainly on Cameron's face. "That's not possible," he stammered. "How has she...?" 

"In months since her Embrace," Julian worked hard to keep his voice level. It took some effort. "She has subsisted on the blood of animals. House pets, vermin, farm animals. And she hasn't been feeding regularly, either, only when the Thirst drives her." 

"I...I didn't know," Cameron replied. "I am sorry. I just assumed that Martin or Eddie had shown her what to do." 

"Unfortunately," Julian admitted. "I made the same assumption." How he hated to agree with this man, especially about Sasha. "But now that we know differently, what do you intend to do?" 

"I'll teach her, of course," Cameron assured him. "She's my responsibility." He paused and examined his hands. "I truly didn't know," he repeated. The regret in his voice sounded genuine. "I wouldn't have allowed her to exist like that if I had known. I'll make sure she knows everything. I'll treat her as if she were my own Fledgling." 

Julian stood, signaling an end to their conference. "I'll hold you to that," he replied. 

"I'll take her out tomorrow," Cameron decided. "We'll start right away." 

Julian nodded and Cameron rose to leave. Before he reached the door Julian stopped him. "There is no reason for anyone else to learn about Sasha's...lack of education," Julian informed the Brujah carefully. "Yet." 

Cameron nodded slowly. "I understand," he answered. Julian certainly hoped he did. Sasha had given Julian enough excuse to forbid the Brujah from making any new Fledglings for two decades. And after the recent power struggles with in the Clan, their numbers were down. Julian was certain that Cameron was actively recruiting, looking for mortals worthy of the Brujah's Embrace. 

"If this problem doesn't resolve itself," Julian warned. "I will solve it. The Third Tradition gives me the right to adopt her as my own Childe, or give her to another Clan. Don't make me invoke the Law." 

"That won't be necessary," Cameron answered stiffly. "I'll teach Sasha everything she has to know to be the prefect Brujah." 

********** 

"Frank, are you listening to me?" Sonny's question cut through the fog in Frank's mind. 

"Yeah, yeah, Sonny," Frank answered, then grinned at his partner. "Actually, no. What did you say?" 

Sonny laughed. "What is with you, today? Every time I ask you a question you're off in la-la land and have got a big smile on your face." 

"I met a girl," Frank confessed. "I think she's kinda special." If you think that the fact that she's a vampire makes her 'special' he added to himself. The words 'unusual' and 'bizarre' might have been more appropriate. 

"She must be," Sonny shook his head. "Do I know her?" 

"No," Frank lied. Sonny probably did know Lillie. How many vampires were there in San Francisco, anyway? Lillie had implied that they all knew each other, so there couldn't be that many. 

That raised a disturbing thought, if they all knew each other then it was just a matter of time before Julian Luna found out. Frank wasn't going to brag to his partner about Lillie in the first place, but he thought that if Sonny found out, so would Julian. The last thing Frank wanted was a repeat of what happened with Alexandra. He'd have to talk to Lillie about keeping things between them quiet. Surely she knew what Julian had done to Alexandra, and why. 

"Earth to Frank," Sonny said. "Come in, Frank." 

"Sorry Sonny," Frank turned back to his partner. "I just remembered something." 

"What?" Sonny asked. 

Sonny didn't know that Frank knew that Sonny was one of the Kindred. Frank had to keep that a secret. He had to keep Lillie a secret. Life sure got complicated sometimes. "What did I just remember?" Frank stalled. "I'm out of condoms. I gotta pick some up tonight." 

"Pretty confident, aren't we?" Sonny laughed. 

"Better safe than sorry," Frank grinned. 

"Hey, Kohanek, quit jerking off and get over here," Lt. Kwan yelled across the squad room. "Give this guy a hand. Toussaint, have you gotten those lab reports for me yet?" 

The lieutenant gestured Frank toward a square-faced young man in a Oakland Police uniform while Sonny called the police lab for the seventh time that afternoon. Frank rolled his eyes at his boss and shook the young cop's outstretched hand. 

"I'm Charles Matthews, Oakland P.D.," he introduced himself. 

"Frank Kohanek," Frank responded. "What can I help you with?" 

"I was wondering if I could use your data base," Charles asked. "It not exactly official business. This guy is stalking my sister, but she won't press charges. So I'm kinda on my own." 

"Sure," Frank shrugged. "No problem. Whatcha got?" 

"Not much," Charles replied as he followed Frank towards the computer center. "No name, just a description and a M.O.." 

"Well, let's see what Loretta can find for you. This is our resident computer goddess, Loretta Taconelli. Loretta, this is Officer Matthews of the Oakland P.D.. He wants to check the data base for known stalkers." 

"Pleased to meet you Officer," Loretta beamed her motherly smile at the young man. Her hands flickered over the keyboard. "What kind of parameters can you give me to narrow the search?" 

Charles pulled a photograph from a manila envelope and handed it to Loretta. "Well, my sister took this picture of him," he told her. "Let me see that," Frank lifted the photograph from Charles' fingers, his heart suddenly cold. Oh, Jesus, it was Marc. He was one of Lillie's. 

"Think he's a vampire, Frank?" Loretta laughed. 

"Huh?" Frank started. "Well, the yellow eyes could give you that impression, couldn't they?" He handed the photograph back to Loretta. "You can handle this without me, right? I gotta get back to work." 

"Yeah, sure, Frank," Loretta smiled. She patted his hand reassuringly. "It was only a joke." 

"I know," he smiled at her. He liked Loretta, he knew she didn't mean anything. "No offense taken." Charles Matthews was staring at him. 

"Would you say this young man had brown hair, Officer?" Loretta asked Charles as Frank left the room. "Oh, don't worry about Frank, he gets a little flaky from time to time. He's a very good officer, though," Frank heard Loretta say before the door closed completely. 

There was a pay phone right outside the computer room. Frank dropped in his quarter and dialed Julian's number. "Luna Mansion," a voice answered after two rings. 

"It's me. Tell him I'll be at the Nighthawk, midnight." He didn't wait for a reply before hanging up. 

********** 

"I should have known better than to go to Chuck," Karen told Lynda. "I should have known he wouldn't understand. He is so anal. He probably doesn't believe in true love." 

Lynda turned to photograph over in her hands. "Y'know, Kar," she said. "I think I've seen this guy." 

Karen nodded. "I thought so too, but I can't be sure. I've dreamed about him so much that I'm afraid I'm remembering wrong." 

Lynda closed her eyes. "His eyes were brown, not yellow," she whispered to herself. "I remember music..." her eyes snapped open. "I remember! He was in a dance club! Do you remember how we went clubbing after that exhibition we had in February? That's where I saw him! I'm sure of it." 

"Which club was it?" Karen's eyes shined with excitement. 

"I don't remember," Lynda confessed. "Why don't we just hit all of the ones we did that night? Maybe he'll be at one of them." 

"Oh, Lynda, You're wonderful," Karen threw her arms around her friend. "I can't wait to see him again. It'll be just like a fairy tale." 

********** 

Sasha was surprised that Cameron picked her up at the mansion. She was more surprised that Uncle Julian received him respectfully. And the way Cameron treated her, politely, courteously, that was the biggest surprise of all. 

She expected Cameron's demeanor to change once she was in his car. She was certain that he would revert to his normal patronizing tone, but he didn't. He was pleasant and well-bred as he drove her downtown. It almost felt as if she were going out on a first date with a boy who was trying to impress her. 

"What's up, Cameron?" She demanded finally. "What's with the attitude?" "Sasha, baby." Cameron laughed. "Baby Sasha. Julian told me you didn't know how to Hunt, little girl. Don't worry, I'm going to teach you tonight. We'll have a good time." 

"Hunt?" Sasha glared at her Primogen suspiciously. 

"I never liked Eddie Fiori," Cameron glanced at her. In the illumination from the dashboard she could see that he was smiling. "But I thought he had more brains than to just abandon you. Sorrel, my sire, used to tell me that Cyrus had one motto: 'Never make a Fledgling smarter than yourself.' He kept to that in spades with Eddie." 

"Well, you're my little Fledgling now," he continued. "And I'll take better care of you, I promise. Letting you wander around drinking animal blood, that's shameful. Only Nosferatu and Gangrel sink that low; Brujah have more pride. No more animals for you. I'll show you how to get the good stuff. A couple weeks with me and you'll be hunting on your own." 

He turned down Broadway and the glare from the strip clubs painted his BMW in garish neon colors. "There's Marta," he pointed at a group of prostitutes on the street corner. Sasha recognized the beefy Brujah female from Clan gatherings. "We'll let her do the hunting tonight." 

He drove forward another block before he found an open parking space. "Now listen," Cameron said as he switched off the engine. "This is a great hunting ground, but you have to take precautions. First, never take from anyone who is obviously drunk or stoned. The chemicals in their blood can effect you. Not much, and not for long, but some of that stuff is addicting, even to us. I don't want you turning into a Head." 

Sasha nodded. 

"And the same goes with sick people," he emphasized. "You can't get sick from any diseases, but you can get infected. And then you risk passing the sickness on to your next meal. When you're older, you'll be able to smell sickness when they get close. But that's something to learn another day." He smiled at her, genuine and warm. He seemed to enjoy his role as her mentor. "The best thing about turning tricks is that most of the Vessels don't even notice the Kiss. It just adds to their pleasure, and they go away satisfied. So you don't have to worry about breaking the Masquerade." 

"So you want me to be a prostitute," Sasha said. She had known there would be a catch somewhere. All Brujah were alike, Sasha thought. Cameron was just as rotten as Martin had been. 

"You can pretend to be a prostitute, if you want," Cameron patted her hand. "That's the way Marta does it. Or you can pick up someone in a bar, that works too. That's what I usually do. Either way, using sex to get blood is easy. We'll work on the more advanced Hunting skills next week." 

"Now, some of them enjoy it a little too much," Cameron continued. "If you find some guy keeps coming back to you, night after night, then he might have gotten hooked on being Drained. It happens. Try to avoid people like that. There are a lot of mortals in this city, so you have a big menu to choose from. There is no reason to limit your diet. If you find one you like, you can snack on him as often as once a week, but do it more often and you'll make him sick - or worse. If some mortal starts coming around asking for too much, you just tell me, I'll take care of him, okay?" 

"Okay," Sasha agreed uncertainly. 

"I'm going to take good care of you, Sasha," he informed her. "I'm going to make you into the perfect Brujah. Eddie never gave a thought beyond the tip of his nose, but I'll show you that all Brujah aren't like that. I'm gonna stick to you like glue until you are the most vicious little predator in the city." 

"Marta's probably found us something to munch on by now," Cameron opened the car door. "Let's go get it." 

********** 

Julian was waiting for him when Frank arrived at the Nighthawk Cafe. "You've got trouble," he told the Prince as he slid into the booth. 

"I ordered you a coffee, Frank," Julian responded. Nothing ever disturbed that preternatural calm. 

"Are you listening to me?" Frank demanded. "An Oakland cop walked into the precinct today with a photograph of a Kindred in the act of Feeding. If he hit the San Francisco police, you can bet he's contacted Berkeley and Marin County and his own police force as well." 

"The policeman knew it was a Kindred?" Julian lifted one eyebrow. 

"Luckily, no," Frank replied. "He thinks it's a stalker. The Kindred was putting the moves on the cop's sister, though, so I don't think it's going to go away." 

"You knew it was a Kindred," Julian stated. 

"Yeah, I'm certain," Frank nodded. "I've seen him at The Haven. His name is Marc. He's a Toreador." 

"Thank you," Julian inclined his head graciously. "I'll take care of it." 

"How?" 

"I don't think you need to know that, Frank," Julian replied. 

"The guy is a cop, Julian! You don't touch him," Frank glared across the Formica table at the elegant ruler of the San Francisco Kindred. Julian seemed unimpressed. 

"If the Masquerade has been broken," Julian said quietly. "I will do whatever is necessary to repair it. No matter who gets hurt. The alternative is much worse than the potential harm to a single police officer or his sister." His tone suggested that he was explaining the obvious to an idiot. 

"Even I even think that you've touched that cop," Frank sputtered. 

Julian raised a placating hand. "I seriously doubt if it will be necessary to hurt the officer or his sister. We will merely focus their attention elsewhere," he told Frank. "Violence is a last resort." 

The waitress arrived with Frank's coffee and Julian's tomato juice, preventing Frank from retorting. When she left, Frank just glowered into his cup, wondering just what he could do if Julian decided to resort to violence. He said that Kindred didn't kill unless it was necessary. But Frank didn't know how Julian defined 'necessary'. 

"Have you seen Lillie tonight?" Julian asked and Frank nearly choked. 

"How do you know about that?" Frank demanded. 

"I doubt if there is a Kindred in the city who doesn't know, Frank," Julian replied calmly. "I was just curious if you told her about Marc before you told me." 

"Why?" Frank demanded suspiciously. 

"Lillie likes Marc," Julian sipped at his juice. "If she was warned about his behavior she might try to get him out of the city to keep him safe from me. And if she'd thought that he'd broken the Masquerade and I might call a Blood Hunt, he'd be in Los Angeles before I could convene the Conclave." 

"How would that help him?" Frank asked. "You don't have extradition treaties with other Princes?" 

Julian smiled as if he'd made a joke. "Not with L.A., Frank. That's Brujah territory. Lillie has substantial holdings there, though, so I'm sure that Cyrus would be willing to protect Marc from me." 

"Oh," Frank said. He remembered what Lillie had said about Brujah and wondered if her 'substantial holdings' had anything to do with her opinion. "I didn't tell her because I didn't think of it. I came to you first." She liked Marc, that was trouble. How was he going to explain that he hadn't warned her before he'd told Julian? 

"Thank you, Frank," Julian pushed his juice aside and stood. "That makes my duty considerably easier." 

Julian reached for his wallet and Frank snapped, "I'll pick up the check. I don't even want to see your money Julian. Ever. I don't work for you, and I am barely willing to work with you." 

Julian nodded graciously. "Thank you. Have a good evening." 

"Yeah, right. You too," Frank replied. A good evening, God, was that still possible? What was he going to tell Lillie about Marc? 

He finished his coffee, paid the bill and walked back to his car still wondering how he was going to explain this mess to Lillie. He was so consumed with worrying about her reaction to his news about Marc that he never noticed the brown sedan that followed him all the way from the Nighthawk to The Haven. 

********** 

Cameron led Sasha to a dilapidated building with an old sign that read 'Rooms for Rent' in blue neon letters. The 'RE' in rent flickered on and off at uncertain intervals. Cameron held her hand as he pushed open the door and led her into the aging elevator. The clerk eyed her speculatively and she felt herself stiffen. 

"Watch your step," Cameron cautioned her quietly at the third floor. The elevator had not stopped evenly at that level and she had to step down nearly three inches. Cameron gallantly held her arm. 

Cameron produced a hotel key and inserted it in the lock of one of the rooms. He put a finger to his lips. Sasha could hear soft moans and the squeak of bedsprings from beyond the door. There was an unpleasant smell as well, like spoiled clothing in an old gym locker. 

"I can't do this," Sasha whispered. "Cameron, I can't. Look." She showed him her teeth, all flat and pearly white. She was too nervous to salivate, let alone have her fangs come. 

"Don't worry," Cameron pushed the door open and gestured for her to enter the dingy little room. She stepped in gingerly. A middle-aged man lay on top of Marta on the narrow bed with it's soiled sheets. He looked fat and ridiculous with his bare buttocks heaving between her knees. Marta already had her teeth in his throat. She opened her eyes at Cameron's soft footfall and motioned the pair of them to come closer. 

Sasha was aware that she was blushing. She really didn't want to be here, but the smell of the man's blood reached her, even through the building's rotten stink. She licked her lips. In her belly her Thirst gnawed at her like a caged animal. 

Cameron crossed to the bed and gently lifted the man back by his shoulders. Marta let her fangs slide out of his neck. 

"Hey, what?" The poor man looked dazed. "Who are you?" He demanded from Cameron. Cameron simply placed his mouth over the wound Marta had made and drank. 

Marta slid out from under her client as he moaned in Cameron's arms. The victim made vague gestures with his hands as if he couldn't decide to push Cameron away or hug him closer. He was obviously afraid and yet was enjoying Cameron's Kiss too much to want it to end. Cameron stroked the man's hair and the victim relaxed with a satisfied sigh. 

Marta flashed a fang-filled grin at Sasha as she slid back into her underpants and skirt - she hadn't bothered removing the rest of her clothing, not even her shoes. "First time, huh?" She asked. "Don't worry," she gestured to the man on the bed. "He's pretty good. Rich and tasty." She smacked her lips with appreciation. 

"Your turn, precious," Cameron said, easing the large man back down onto the bed. The man reached feebly for Marta and whispered "More." 

"Here's more, lover," Marta laughed, thrusting Sasha forward. Blood trickled down the man's neck and stained the thin pillow. The room stank with it, even over the smell of sex and perspiration. 

Sasha moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. Cameron stroked her back gently. The man reached for her, his eyes glazed with desire. His penis was flaccid now, his whole body seemed somehow deflated. He was the most enticing thing Sasha had ever seen. Slowly she lowered her mouth to the wound on his throat. 

The blood was so sweet it made her mind reel. It filled her mouth, rich, thick, finer than any other drink. It was warm, when the blood she had taken from Uncle Julian had been cold. It was lush and abundant where the animal blood she'd been subsisting on was thin and paltry. She gulped it down helplessly. The man's broad back was sweaty beneath her palms as she lifted him into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and grunted thickly, his head flopping backwards. 

Sasha closed her eyes and continued to drink, blocking out the dingy room with it's shabby furniture. Blocking out the smell, Cameron, Marta, everything but the wonderful anonymous man with his intoxicating scent. Her fangs had erupted, and she couldn't help gnawing at the wound a little. Her whole body tingled as the new blood flowed through it. She could feel it circulate through her fingers and toes, she could feel her heart start to beat again in her chest. She felt deliciously warm and almost alive. 

Suddenly she realized that there was no more blood. The man in her arms was already beginning to chill. His blank eyes were fixed on a point past the ceiling, a half-smile was frozen on his face. Sasha dropped the corpse back on the bed in dismay. 

"You were thirsty, weren't you, honey?" Marta laughed. "You want another?" 

"I killed him," Sasha whispered. She looked to Cameron for guidance, but he just shrugged. 

"It happens," he assured her. "Don't worry about it. How are you feeling? Still got the Thirst?" 

Sasha backed away from the bed. She wanted as much room between her and the body as possible. "No. I didn't mean to." Her back hit the door, forcing her to stop. "I have to get out of here." She turned to claw at the doorknob. The door wouldn't open. 

Cameron unlocked it for her. "It's okay, sweetheart," He smiled at her. "You go wait with the car. Marta and I will get rid of the remains. Okay?" 

She nodded stiffly, then fled down the hall. She tripped over the lip of the elevator and landed wrong in the car, twisting her ankle. Her heart was beating too fast in her chest, she had grown used to it being silent. Surely the desk clerk could hear it. That must be why he stared at her with such an odd expression. 

She burst through the front door of the little motel into the garish dark. She had no intention of riding back to the Mansion with Cameron, so she turned away from the direction of his car and started to walk home. Her ankle hurt, but the pain in her heart was worse. 

********** 

Can't Wait For More? Check out my web page at http://members.aol.com/KindredToo 


End file.
